El Señor de los Vampiros (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Tercera y ultima parte! Blade y Selene deberán actuar a contrarreloj para impedir que Deacon Frost logre su cometido: despertar a Azzog-mon, el Señor de los Vampiros, un dios demonio terrible que mora en lo más profundo de la Tierra. ¡Un final muy explosivo, con algunos invitados extra que ni te imaginas!


**EL SEÑOR DE LOS VAMPIROS**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE **

**Resumen de la Parte Dos****: Blade, el cazador de vampiros, rescata a Selene de los laboratorios de Umbrella y se la lleva con él. La chica, recuperándose, trata de aclimatarse a su nuevo entorno y a la situación. Paralelamente, Deacon Frost mata a Dragonetti, líder de la Casa de Erebus, y asume el mando. Convoca a una reunión a los demás vampiros del clan y les anuncia su intención de revivir a Azzog-mon, un antiguo dios demonio de milenaria existencia. Como parte de su plan para allanar el camino de retorno de su raza al poder, encarga a Lucian y a sus Licántropos atacar la guarida de Blade y matarlo. **

**Blade lucha contra los Hombres-lobo, pero la ferocidad de sus enemigos acaba superándolo. Sólo Selene puede acudir en su ayuda y lo hace. Luego de beber toda la sangre de Whistler –entregada a ella voluntariamente– la vampira se repone al cien por cien y junto con el cazador, acaban velozmente con el enemigo. Sabiendo que Frost planea algo grande, Blade se dispone a ir a buscarlo y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Selene decide acompañarle. El combate final está por comenzar… **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Los cuerpos de los Lycans abatidos en el combate yacían juntos en una pila enorme montada fuera del almacén. Blade les arrojó combustible y Selene hizo los honores, prendiéndoles fuego. Al instante, una extensa llamarada se elevó y la hoguera consumió los restos de las aberrantes criaturas…

El destino del cuerpo de Whistler, en cambio, fue otro. Blade se encargó de llamar a un amigo de una funeraria y con él arregló su cremación en secreto. Las cenizas serian esparcidas en el mar, consignándole de esa forma –dentro de lo que cabía– un final digno para él.

Acabados estos asuntos, la pareja pudo prepararse para el gran combate que se avecinaba. Iban a llevar la acción a la guarida de Frost, de modo que debían armarse hasta los dientes.

Al acostumbrado arsenal de siempre, Blade decidió agregar un regalito extra, cortesía del conocimiento bioquímico del difunto Whistler. Por eso, llevaría consigo un arma cargada con dardos rellenos de EDTA, una sustancia anticoagulante que, literalmente, volatilizaría la sangre vampírica.

Dejándolo prepararse para el combate a su modo, Selene se tomó un tiempo para releer los pasajes del diario íntimo de Van Helsing con cierta melancolía en el alma…

De acuerdo con lo que allí Gabriel escribió, luego de su brusca desaparición, la buscó hasta el último día de su vida, moviendo cielo y tierra para ello.

En un pasaje fechado en agosto de 1904, Selene leyó:

"_Hay rumores. Como siempre. Estos dicen que ella sigue con vida. Pero hasta el momento, no he podido encontrarla. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, no puedo darme el lujo de perder la fe y la esperanza de hallarla algún día". _

Más adelante, Van Helsing escribiría:

"Alterno mi oficio de cazador de monstruos con mi búsqueda personal de Selene. Me hallo en Transilvania, tierra natal de Drácula, ayudando a Anna Valerious a detener y destruir a un descendiente del vampiro, el conde Vladislaus. Trato de llevar a cabo esta ingrata tarea lo más rápido posible para volver a centrarme en encontrar a Selene".1

Por supuesto, el combate contra el descendiente vampírico de Vlad Tepes fue espectacular, como cabe, pero resultó mucho más beneficioso para Van Helsing de lo que él esperaba. Más cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de Anna.

Selene leyó:

"_Anna es muy generosa, buena y atenta conmigo… pero no es para nada una mujer frágil. Todo lo contrario. Es una luchadora fuerte y decidida… en cierta forma, me hace acordar –y mucho– a Selene. De hecho, he encontrado que físicamente, ambas son muy parecidas…" _

Una foto en blanco y negro de la época, adjunta con el manuscrito, le mostró a Selene que la apreciación de Gabriel era cierta. Anna Valerious era _igualita_ a ella. También era muy atractiva.

La vampira no necesito releer el resto. Sabía muy bien lo que seguía: Van Helsing y Anna contrajeron matrimonio y pese a que el cazador continuó buscándola toda su vida, jamás la encontró.

Lo último que Selene se detuvo a ver antes de cerrar para siempre el diario íntimo de un amor que podría haber sido pero que no fue, era una foto del mismo Van Helsing en su ancianidad, a los sesenta y pico de años. Le resultó extraño ver a ese hombre mayor y compararlo con el luchador ágil y enérgico de su juventud, la persona que ella conoció.

"_El tiempo es un jodido tirano"_, pensó con tristeza, _"Al menos, con los seres humanos. Debo recordar que yo ya no soy humana. Seiscientos años son suficientes para que uno entienda que no puede aferrarse a las cosas. Si a estos seiscientos años le sumamos ciento quince más, pues… hum… creo que mejor no sigo. Voy a marearme si intento calcular mi edad actual". _

Blade estaba listo y esperaba a Selene en el garaje. La vampira no lo defraudó: llegó vestida con un moderno traje de cuero negro, bien ajustado a su cuerpo, y un abrigo del mismo color encima.2

-Vaya cambio – comentó él, observándola – Decididamente, te sienta bien.

-Gracias – Selene miró varios vehículos estacionados – ¿Nos vamos?

Un instante después, ambos partían. Blade iba a bordo de un pesado _Hummer_ blindado y Selene arriba de una motocicleta Harley.

Su próxima parada: _la guarida de Frost_.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Había guardias en el edificio de Frost. Todos eran vampiros. Estaban charlando tranquilamente en el vestíbulo cuando el _Hummer_ blindado chocó y destrozó la entrada. Una vez en el interior, Blade surgió del vehículo y les disparó con su arma dardos de EDTA. Los vampiros se hincharon como globos y reventaron, en varias explosiones sanguinolentas.

Detrás de Blade llegó Selene. Con la Harley Davidson a todo caño, entró casi volando y saltó de ella, permitiéndole a la motocicleta cargada de explosivos detonar y arrasar con los guardias que quedaban, destruyéndolos en una orgia de fuego y sangre.

Después de su ingreso acrobático, la vampira aterrizó al lado de Blade y ambos avanzaron juntos, abriéndose camino hasta su objetivo a tiro limpio…

Un buen rato después, la pareja llegaba intacta a la oficina de Frost. Habían subido todos los pisos hasta allí liquidando a todos los enemigos que les salieron al paso y dejando detrás de sí un tendal de cuerpos vampíricos grotescamente mutilados. De una patada, Blade abrió la puerta y levantó su pistola, apuntando a la figura sentada de espaldas en el sillón tras el escritorio.

-¡Frost! – gritó. El sillón se dio vuelta – _¡Hemos venido por ti! _

-No está – contestó Erika, observándolo con frialdad – Se ha ido.

Selene se adelantó, frunciendo el ceño. La vampira rubia y ella quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Erika?

-Increíble… ¡Pero si es Selene! – Erika sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos – ¡Que sorpresa!

-Voy a pensar que todo el mundo se conoce aquí, menos yo – protestó Blade.

-Ella es de mi clan – le explicó su compañera – Era una de las amantes de Kraven, un vampiro al que Viktor había dejado a cargo de sus intereses… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Sobreviviendo, querida. ¿Qué más? – la otra se encogió de hombros – Kraven es historia. Viktor, también. Frost y la Casa de Erebus me acogieron cuando "La Purga" ocurrió. Desde entonces, he estado con ellos.

-No tenemos tiempo para charlas de viejas amigas – Blade apuntó a la rubia con su arma – Dinos donde está Frost, o…

Erika lo sorprendió al saltar de su asiento y pegarse al techo como una araña. Desde allí, gruñó, lista para el combate.

Selene tomó sus pistolas y abrió fuego. Blade se le unió. Erika acabó desplomándose en el piso, severamente herida. Todavía no estaba muerta. No, hasta que les dijera lo que querían saber.

-¿Dónde está Frost? – exigió Blade, furioso. Desde el suelo, la chica lo observó empapada en sangre.

-En el Templo de la Noche Eterna – dijo, mirándolo con odio.

-Maldición. Eso es malo… muy malo – el cazador se agachó y le colocó el cañón de su pistola en la frente a la vampira – ¿Para qué fue Frost ahí? _¡Habla!_

-Azzog-mon… el Señor de los Vampiros – Erika sonrió con malignidad – Él va a despertarlo. _¡No puedes detenerlo!_ Ninguno de ustedes puede…

Blade se paró. Guardó la pistola y extrajo su katana. Se dispuso a decapitarla. Selene lo detuvo.

-Espera – le dijo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Yo lo haré. Es mi responsabilidad – explicó – Era de mi clan.

Blade le cedió la katana. Selene observó a Erika con tristeza.

-Traicionaste a tu linaje – le dijo – Abandonaste a todo tu clan cuando debías ayudarlo.

-¡Intenté sobrevivir! – se excusó patéticamente la otra – ¡Kraven ya no podía protegerme! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Frost y la Casa de Erebus me ayudaron, me dieron un refugio. Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Tu lealtad era para con Viktor, nuestro padre oscuro. No para los de Erebus…

-¡Oh, vete a la mierda, Selene! _¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?_ ¡Tú siempre has tenido fácil las cosas! La favorita de Viktor… incluso, Kraven te miraba con deseo… ¡Maldita seas! – la escupió – ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Vamos! ¡Acaba de una vez! _¡Mátame! _

Selene levantó la espada y la bajó con fuerza. La cabeza de Erika rodó por el piso, seccionada…

-¿Qué es el "Templo de la Noche Eterna"? – le preguntó, devolviéndole a Blade su katana – ¿Quién es Azzog-mon?

-El templo es un sitio sagrado para el clan de Erebus – le explicó el cazador. Ambos ya estaban en marcha otra vez – Se encuentra en algún lugar bajo tierra. Azzog-mon… - enmudeció.

-¿Qué?

-Whistler me habló de él una vez. Se suponía que era una leyenda. Está visto que no, de otra manera, Frost no perdería el tiempo con él.

-¿Pero quién es?

-Se lo conoce como _"El Señor de los Vampiros"_. Es una especie de demonio antiguo. Tenemos que evitar que Frost lo reviva, cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

El Templo de la Noche Eterna tenía algo de catedral gótica. Si bien se hallaba enclavado en las profundidades de la Tierra, tenía toda la pinta de iglesia cristiana en su diseño, salvo que en vez de imágenes de santos había colocadas en nichos unas estatuas horribles de demonios cornudos.

Tras el altar, en vez de una cruz, había un extraño símbolo arcano: una estrella invertida de cinco puntas rodeada por un círculo. Todo el sitio estaba iluminado por velas rojas y los celebrantes a la misa profana vestían todos túnicas escarlata. Por supuesto, todos ellos eran vampiros.

Frost se paró en el atrio, el Libro de Nod abierto sobre un pedestal de roca. Observó a los que estaban presentes y sonrió.

-Todo listo, jefe – dijo uno de sus esbirros. Deacon asintió y se volvió hacia el inmenso pozo abierto en el suelo, un agujero negro que descendía a profundidades más estigias y escabrosas que el sitio donde estaban.

Allí abajo, en algún abismo insondable, Azzog-mon –Señor de loa Vampiros– esperaba, dormido… esperaba el despertar.

-Traigan la ofrenda – ordenó.

Una muchacha humana vestida de blanco fue arrastrada contra su voluntad. Los esbirros de Frost la colocaron sobre la piedra del altar y la amarraron. Deacon se acercó a ella con un inmenso cuchillo curvado y se dispuso a cortarle la garganta.

-¡Escucha, oh, Azzog-mon, Nuestro Señor! – recitó, en voz alta – ¡Escucha nuestro llamado! ¡Despierta de tu sueño y acude a este banquete que te hemos preparado! ¡Te ofrecemos la sangre y la vida de esta muchacha, pura y virginal! _¡Ven, Azzog-mon!_ ¡Ven y bebe su esencia de vida y únete a nosotros!

La mano con el cuchillo se dispuso a descender hacia su víctima. Con la boca amordazada, la muchacha no podía gritar pero sus ojos –bien abiertos como platos– daban buena cuenta del terror que sentía.

Antes de que Frost pudiera rasgar su garganta, una explosión voló en pedazos los pesados portones de acceso al templo. Con una bazuka cargada sobre el hombro, Blade entró en el lugar, seguido de Selene.

-Buenas noches – saludó – ¿Se puede? Pasábamos por el vecindario y decidimos entrar y saludar…

-¿Tú? ¡No puede ser! _¡Deberías estar muerto!_ – aulló Frost, furioso – No importa. ¡Eso es algo que ya mismo voy a remediar! _¡Mátenlo!_

-La chica – le susurró Blade a Selene – Frost no debe matarla.

-Entendido – la vampira sacó sus pistolas y avanzó a tiro limpio. Alternaba balazos con golpes y patadas, abriéndose camino hasta el altar.

Su compañero, en tanto, hacía lo mismo con la tanda de enemigos que le tocaron en suerte. En un solo segundo, el lugar se había convertido en el escenario de la más temible carnicería…

Selene acabó llegando al altar y enfrentó a Frost. El vampiro la miró, perplejo.

-Tú… ¡Tú eres como nosotros! ¡Eres un vampiro! – dijo.

-No. No soy como tú – replicó ella, apuntándole con el arma – No soy un monstruo sediento de poder como tú. Ahora, deja ir a la chica.

Como toda respuesta a esta demanda, Frost gruñó y la atacó. Selene disparó. La bala de plata le dio en el hombro al villano, haciéndolo caer al piso y soltar su cuchillo.

-Vete. Rápido – le dijo a la chica humana, luego de liberarla de sus ataduras – Por esas escaleras de ahí… no pares hasta la superficie.

-¡Selene, cuidado!

El grito de Blade fue la única advertencia que tuvo. Frost –recuperado– le saltó encima y ambos rodaron por el piso hasta el borde del pozo. En el proceso, Selene perdió sus pistolas y quedó a merced de su enemigo, quien comenzó a ahorcarla sin perder el tiempo, los colmillos extendidos en su boca y los ojos enrojecidos de ira.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!

La vampira manoteó hacia un costado, desesperada. Sus dedos dieron con algo y lo asió. Era el cuchillo ceremonial. Levantándolo, se lo hundió con fuerza a Frost en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡IIEERGHH! – chilló Deacon, cegado. En cuanto sus manos dejaron de ahorcarla, Selene le asestó una contundente patada en el estómago.

Frost salió despedido por el aire y cayó en el pozo. Su grito se perdió en la distancia mientras se hundía en las tinieblas, pero lejos de respirar tranquilos por su derrota, Blade y Selene sintieron cómo se les encogía el corazón de espanto al oír un terrible alarido descomunal surgiendo de las profundidades.

Algo había despertado allá abajo y se estaba moviendo… dispuesto a emerger a la superficie.

_Con un rugido bestial, Azzog-mon –Señor de los Vampiros– se alzó a la luz. _

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

¿Cómo describir a la criatura que emergió del pozo?

Decir que se parecía a un pulpo no era justo. Pero sucedía que existían ciertas similitudes con los octópodos marinos. Azzog-mon se veía _realmente_ como uno colosal, de color escarlata. Estaba munido de tentáculos que se estiraban y retorcían espasmódicamente. Y en cada uno de estos seudópodos había bocas abiertas llenas de filosos colmillos ávidos de carne y sangre.

La bestia derramó su gelatinoso y amorfo cuerpo por el suelo del templo, rezumó del agujero y buscó con desesperación su alimento. Lo encontró en los vampiros presentes, a los cuales atrapó uno a uno y sin miramientos ni vacilación, devoró.

-¡Cuidado, Selene! – le gritó Blade.

Azzog-mon había girado su cabeza de calamar hacia ella. Varios tentáculos volaban en su dirección…

Selene echó a correr, alejándose de la criatura. En su persecución, el monstruo devoró a los esbirros de Frost que quedaban. Ninguno de ellos se salvó ni quedó intacto después de su paso.

Finalmente, la chica fue acorralada. Los tentáculos se acercaron, las bocas dentadas se abrieron. Selene contempló la muerte que se le venía encima con insólita tranquilidad. Ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó que su larga vida iba a acabar así: _devorada por un horrible monstruo de las profundidades terrestres. _

A último momento, Blade salvó su vida al volver a tomar su bazuka y disparar a la bestia. El cohete reventó una parte de Azzog-mon, pero el dios oscuro se regeneró casi al instante. Rugiendo, se volvió hacia él.

-¡Vamos, bestia estúpida! ¡Ven! ¡Ven conmigo!

Los tentáculos se acercaron a Blade. Azzog-mon pareció vacilar, entonces. Tal vez intuía algo… o tal vez lo detenía el hecho de que la criatura que tenía enfrente no era un vampiro. No del todo. Y estaba visto que esa cosa sólo comía vampiros.

-¡Blade! _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Selene no lo podía creer. La había salvado de la bestia sólo para ponerse él en peligro.

-Tranquila, muñeca. Sé perfectamente lo que hago – manoteó algo entre sus ropas. Ella observó que se trataba de todas las jeringas con EDTA que había traído consigo – Si mi teoría es correcta, esta cosa es hematófaga… de modo que lo único que puede dañarla es… ¡ESTO!

Saltó contra Azzog-mon y clavó todas las inyecciones en su gelatinoso cuerpo. El dios demonio chilló y se sacudió.

-¡Blade! ¿Qué…?

-¡A cubierto, nena! _¡Ahora!_ – le gritó.

El EDTA empezó a hacer su efecto. El cuerpo de Azzog-mon comenzó a inflarse, a hincharse como un globo. Selene tuvo tiempo para resguardarse detrás de una columna… un segundo después, el monstruo reventó.

Todo el sitio quedó encharcado en sangre. No quedaba nada intacto del dios infernal, sólo pedazos carmesíes regados por todas partes. La criatura había sido exterminada.

-Odio el calamar – Blade arrugó la nariz. El olor era espantoso, como el de pescado en descomposición. Selene salió de su escondite y se reunió con él.

-¿Cómo sabias que el EDTA funcionaria? – le preguntó.

-Supuse que si esa cosa era como los vampiros, entonces el químico debería afectarlo también. Veo que no me equivoqué.

Se hizo el silencio. La pareja contempló el panorama del templo destruido a su alrededor. Blade suspiró y pateó un trozo de Azzog-mon, antes de decir:

-La Casa de Erebus es historia. Fin del cuento.

* * *

**Epilogo Uno **

**Selene. **

**Tiempo después.**

_Tal y como le prometí a Blade, ahora que la amenaza de Frost ya no existe, me he marchado de su ciudad. Empieza para mí en verdad una nueva vida… 115 años después de que mi existencia hubiera quedado truncada por un coma profundo. _

_Viajando en motocicleta por las noches en la ruta, he llegado a un pequeño bar en mitad del desierto, y mientras me sentaba frente a la barra para descansar y reponer fuerzas, una atractiva chica se me ha acercado, con una sonrisa muy curiosa en su rostro. Ella también tenía pinta de haber recorrido un largo camino… _

_-Selene, ¿verdad? – me preguntó. _

_-¿Quién desea saberlo? – repliqué, poniéndome a la defensiva. _

_Ella continuó sonriendo. _

_-Mi nombre es Alice… tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Hay un asunto que ambas debemos atender… un asunto llamado UMBRELLA.__3_

* * *

**Epilogo Dos **

Un hombre y una mujer salieron juntos de un club nocturno. Era de noche y hacía frío, pero él –un atractivo joven que llevaba un parche pirata tapándole el ojo izquierdo– la convenció de ir directamente a aquel callejón medio oscuro, y entre risas y comentarios picantes, consiguió que la bellísima chica –una ucraniana rubia que respondía al nombre de Irina– se abriese el abrigo y le enseñara sus generosos pechos. Ella iba tomada –bastante tomada–, de modo que no le importó enseñarle la "mercancía" a aquél guapo que la había estado rondando durante toda la noche. Cuando sus tetas quedaron al aire, él silbó, asombrado.

-Y ahora, te toca a ti, querido – dijo ella, divertida – Sorpréndeme.

Él así lo hizo, pero no como ella esperaba. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitió a sus colmillos de vampiro crecer en su boca y con un rugido, se dispuso a morderla.

-Eh, amigo… ¿Tienes fuego? – lo llamó alguien, interrumpiéndolo.

El vampiro se volvió. Blade surgió de las tinieblas.

-Buenas noches, Frost. Algo me decía que el rumor de que seguías vivo era cierto… aunque lo del parche en el ojo es nuevo. Te queda espantoso.

-¡Blade! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! _¡Eres carne muerta!_

Frost abandonó a su víctima y corrió hacia él, las fauces abiertas. Blade sacó su katana y con un movimiento ágil, lo decapitó.

-Sí. En noches como esta, adoro mi trabajo – dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

**Epilogo Tres **

El inmenso navío estelar surgió del hiperespacio detrás de la luna. Dentro, sus computadoras se pusieron en funcionamiento y calcularon una nueva trayectoria que llevaría al gigantesco vehículo a una órbita geo-sincrónica con la Tierra.

En lo más profundo de la nave, unas ancestrales criaturas de aspecto murcielagino se aprestaban para despertar. Sacudiendo sus correosas alas y quitándose la modorra de encima, estos seres observaron con sus ojos rojos el planeta azul al que se dirigían… un planeta lleno de vida y de sangre fresca.4

**FIN**

* * *

**1 Anna Valerious es un personaje de la película _"Van Helsing"_, interpretada por Kate Beckinsale (misma actriz que en _Underworld_ hace de Selene). La aventura a la que se hace mención en este párrafo es la misma que se vio en el cine en la película, aunque ajustada al universo de ficción de este relato y su entorno.**

**2 El traje histórico de Selene, mismo que no varió en ninguna de las tres películas de la saga de _Underworld_ donde ha aparecido el personaje.**

**3 Alice no es otra que el mismo personaje interpretado por la actriz Milla Jovovich durante toda la saga de películas de _Resident Evil_. A mi juicio, era tiempo que Selene y ella se conocieran finalmente.**

**4 Estas criaturas no son otras que las surgidas de la mente del escritor Colin Wilson, los asi llamados _"Vampiros del Espacio"_. En el cine, han aparecido en la película (adaptación no tan fiel a la novela original) titulada _"Lifeforce"_ (Fuerza Vital).**


End file.
